


Uchiha's Slave (Sasuke X Suigetsu)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, Master/Slave, Sasuke - Freeform, Yaoi, foot job, sasuke feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Sasuke tests out his new Mangekyou Sharingan and puts Suigetsu under a genjutsu which allows him to use the water ninja as a sex slave.





	Uchiha's Slave (Sasuke X Suigetsu)

Naruto Shippuden

Yaoi / NSFW

Sasuke X Suigetsu

Sasuke has beaten Itachi and finally got the powerful eyes of the Uchihas, the eyes that give him enormous might and new powerful techniques - the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were on their way to get Killer B for the Akatsuki. But after they ran through many forests and mountain rages they eventually got tired and decided to take a break in a nearby hotel where they got something to eat and could rest for a bit.

They got a room where they got to chill for a bit before going on. 

“Karin, Juugo!” Sasuke spoke, “I´m sorry for delaying your break but could you both head back to the Akatsuki covert and ask for a more detailed plan to get to Killer B? I´m not sure if we will ever find his place, with such a lack of information.” 

“Sure Sasuke!!!” Karin said. “Ugh… I guess…” Juugo answered.

Quickly both ninjas got on their way to the Akatsuki covert, leaving Sasuke and Suigetsu on their own.

“Wait why did we not go too? Suigetsu asked looking at Sasuke weirdly.

“Well, because I want to test something… the Mangekyou Sharingan is known to be one of the strongest techniues in the ninja world. It is known for many mighty jutsus, such as gen-jutsus.” The Uchiha answered, while smirking a bit.

Suigetsu just looked at him and didn´t know what to say. “Okaay..? And?” The shark boy asked confused.

“Nothing, as I said I just wanted to test it…” Sasuke said looking back at Suigetsu.

The second their eyes met, Suigetsu understood: Sasuke put him under a gen-jutsu.

“Now let´s start the fun before Karin and Juugo come back…” Sasuke grinned.

Suigetsu suddenly felt his manhood rise and got horny within seconds. He was horny like he never was before. 

“Take off all of your clothes.” Sasuke commanded. Suigetsu obeyed without any thoughts. He got naked, exposing his trained body and hard cock.

Sasuke did the same, taking off all of his clothes and exposing his hard abs and hard big dick. He then sat on the bed and Suigetsu followed him, sitting in front of his master, between his spread legs.

The Uchiha grabbed Suigetsu by his chin and dragged him to his face. He stared him in his eyes with his Mangekyou and went in for a kiss. The water boy shivered as he felt the hot boy´s tongue in his mouth. After sucking the boy´s tongue, Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by his hair and dragged him down so he was face to face with the Uchiha´s crotch.

Suigetsu moaned quietly when Sasuke´s hard cock was right in front of his eyes. His black pubes crowned his dick, hypnotizing Suigetsu even more.

“Suck.” Without any answer Suigetsu took his whole shaft into his mouth. He groaned at the taste and the smell of Sasuke´s pubes.

Suigetsu continued sucking his master´s big shaft up and down, drooling as he did so. His tongue played with his cock while sucking it.

“Yeah good job…” Sasuke groaned quietly.

Then the Uchiha pulled his dick out of Suigetu’s throat and slapped him in the face a couple of times, making the water ninja moan.

“Now go down and woship my feet.” Sasuke said smirking.

Suigetsu groaned and got down to the Uchiha’s feet. Sasuke lifted one foot slightly, so Suigetsu had access to his sole. The slave didn’t lose a second, he put his face right into the foot´s sole and took a big whiff of it, groaning at the smell.

Then he started to lick his sole up and down, sniffing as he did so.

“Fuck yeah…” Sasuke smirked at his slave. He then lifted both of his feet up and put them in Suigetus´s face.

“Aahhhhh…” Suigetsu groaned as the bare feet covered his face.

He took big whiffs, moaning and shivering as he did so. Suigetsu then began dragging his wet tongue all over the boy´s soles and kissed them them from heel to toes. 

With a groan he began sucking all of Sasuke´s toes one by one.

“Yeeahhh lick my fucking toes…” Sasuke said smirking.

After Suigetsu licked his master´s feet clean, Sasuke put his feet back to the ground, grabbed him by his hair, spat in his mouth and pushed him back to the ground.

“Point your ass to me, slave.” The Uchiha boy commanded.

Suigetsu obeyed and got in a doggy style position, pointing his ass to is master.

Sasuke smirked and put one foot on his slave´s ass. He then started to rub his big foot on his ass cheeks. After that he slapped his foot on his ass a couple of times, earning some moans from Suigetsu. 

Then he put his foot right between his ass cheeks and rubbed it roughly. Suigetsu groaned at the feeling of Sasuke´s big foot rubbing his ass.

The Uchiha noticed that his slaves liked the rubbing and moved his foot between his legs, rubbing his balls.

Suigetsu shivered when he felt his master´s foot on his balls and groaned. Sasuke smirked and moved both of his feet between his legs, starting to rub Suigetsu´s hard trembling cock.

“Oh fuck yeah you are going to like that so much!” Sasuke said and started to rub his dick with both of his feet.

Suigetsu groaned loudly. The Uchiha was very quick with his feet too, he changed the way of rubbing every few seconds, going rough and quick. 

After like a minute Suigetsu was very close to cumming and moaned loudly at the feeling of Sasuke´s feet rubbing his cock. But Sasuke knew that and stopped right before Suigetsu could climax.

“No no no, not yet.” Sasuke smirked. The Uchiha puts his feet back to the ground and bends over, sticking his face right into Suigetu´s ass.

“Ahhh…” The water ninja moaned out when he felt Sasuke´s nose burrying beween his ass cheeks. The Uchiha rubbed his face up and down Suigetsu´s ass. He then stuck his tongue out and began licking his ass hole.

Sasuke went farther and stuck his wet tongue right into Suigetu´s ass hole, earning a loud groan from the water ninja. He pushed his tongue in and out and even spat into it sometimes.

Suigetsu moaned when the hot wet long tongue fucked his ass hole. Sasuke smirked and stuck his middle finger in the wet ass hole.

“AAAHHH….” Suigetsu groaned. Sasuke went faster, earning even more moans from his slave.

Then the Uchiha spat one last time on his ass hole and pushed his hard cock right into the waiting ass hole, making Suigetsu moan hard.

Sasuke rammed his hard big dick in and out of Suigetsus´s ass, groaning at how tight his ass hole is.

“Fuck yeah…” Sasuke moaned and continued to fuck his ass roughly, going faster and harder as time goes by. His balls were slapping Suigetsu´s ass and made both boys moan.

Then Sasuke bends over and puts his middle finger into Suigetsu´s mouth. The water ninja sucked on it , drooling.

Sasuke smirked and kept fucking him. Sometimes he slowed down and grinded his ass even deeper with his hard cock. Feeling the Uchiha´s hard cock rubbing his ass fom the inside like that was the best experience Suigetsu ever had.

When both boys started to moan loudly Sasuke went extra hard, fucking the soul out of his slave.

“FUUUCKKK….” Sasuke groaned. 

Sasuke moaned as he came deep into Suigetsu’s ass, white cum came flowing out of his ass as he pulled his trembling cock out. 

The second Suigetsu felt the hot cum inside of him his cock exploded and he came, spraying cum all over the ground underneath him.

“Okay…that´s it, slave.” Sasuke said smirking and got up.

“Lick the cum off of my cock.” The Uchiha ordered. 

Suigetsu obeyed and made his cock all clean again.

“Okay now make sure to get clean and put your clothes on before Karin and Juugo are back!” Sasuke commanded while putting his own clothes on.

The End


End file.
